marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Doomlurker
Please leave messages below this point TheMan95 (talk) 04:11, November 23, 2013 (UTC) That is true but asgardians can die of old age that's why odin goes into odin sleep and it was either Thor TDW or AOS that said they can die of old age after "thousands" of years. Marvel cinematic universe timeline Iron Man 3 take place in 2012. Killian ask Tony to work with him in 1999. Killian tell pepper he offer tony a job 13 years age. 1999 + 13 is 2012Cale2.0 (talk) 05:10, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Why did you delete the netflix pages they are confirmed!? TheMan95 (talk) 20:02, November 12, 2013 (UTC) They kinda have and even so there are plenty marvel shows on here that aren't related to 199999. If you can speculate about an unconfirmed Deathlok movie you can definetely help put together a page for a confirmed tv series. TheMan95 (talk) 20:18, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Only because you deleted all the TV shows so you didn't look like a total dick. and as for the bit about the shows being part of the MCU why the hell wouldn't they be? everything Marvel Studios has done so far is set in the same universe. If they can link that piece of crap idea AOS to the MCU then I'm almost certain its what they're planning with this. TheMan95 (talk) 03:22, November 21, 2013 (UTC) High and mighty? do you not have access to a mirror my friend? Alot of the things you do on here are based on assumptions. What reason do you have to believe that the netflix series' won't be set in 1999999? Would it not be there first live action project that wasn't set in the MCU? I can understand the fact that it is not confirmed but every article I have read on the subject has strongly suggested that "they're expanding their brand" and the whole point is to have another part of the MCU showcased on a different platform. I don't know about you but i think it would be a great shame if it was in it's own universe I enjoy the fact that all of Marvel Studios projects are set in the same universe and being the lucrative buisness men they are I think they understand that to. Please share your thoughts on the matter... TheMan95 (talk) 20:13, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Ok lool let's agree to disagree but I hope I'm right How do you ban users? Neww4518 has been making pretty much every character on this wiki part of the Earth-199999 universe. Please ban him, or do something because it's annoying for me and Larry1996 to undo all of these edits. Zrksyd (talk) 23:17, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Generations of the Brotherhood Sorry I didn't realise I was doing the formatting wrong. I'm quite new here so I'm not sure how to do it properly, could you tell me what I was doing wrong? Thanks. (/sorry for the back and forth changing) Barneytisch (talk) 11:20, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Characters on the Home Page I think the characters on the homepage should from The Amazing Spider-Man to Iron Man 3. Zrksyd (talk) 00:10, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Question About Natasha Romanoff Page Hello there....I'm new to the wiki, so please excuse my question because it is probably stupid. I keep trying to make a revision to the Natasha Romanoff page having to do with the Latin translation (it seems from the sentence there that what Black Widow says in Latin ((fallaces sunt rerum species-the appearence of things are deceptive)) actually means "you can either leave or I can have you collected," but in truth the two phrases have different meanings, the latin one responding directly to Tony's inquiry on who she really was. You keep undoing my edits, and I jsut wanted to know why. No hard feelings, just kinda puzzled. Thanks! 18over9000 (talk) 23:13, February 16, 2013 (UTC) 18over9000 Feb 16, 2013 Dirty Laundry Hi there! I was wondering...should we add a page about Dirty Laundry, Tom Jane's Punisher short? LazyJustice 08.53, 17 July 2012 (UTC) Personally, I'd put him under the same character section. Jane wanted to extend the life of his incarnation of the character, by a means or the other, so I think it's fair to put it there... Let me know. LazyJustice 15.58, 17 July 2012 (UTC) RE: Galleries Hi Doomlurker. User:Bchwood asked me to take a look at the issue you mentioned. I looked at the example page you linked and saw what you described (stretched images). Because you said that editing and saving a gallery (without making any changes) fixed it, I suspected that the glitch could be fixed by just purging browser cache. So I tried that, and it worked. All the gallery images are displaying correctly for me now. To purge your browser cache try pressing Ctrl+F5 on any page. If that doesn't work, you can add ?action=purge to the end of the page's URL and press enter. Once you've successfully purged the cache once, all galleries should look right again. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 16:27, July 19, 2012 (UTC) HI Adam, Thats a question for Community, you can contact them at Special:Contact. Cheers, Peter 00:38, July 23, 2012 (UTC) PMKLLC (talk) 22:35, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Miles Elliot as Billy Connors will appear on the DVD release of The Amazing SpidermanPMKLLC (talk) 22:35, July 28, 2012 (UTC) PMKLLC (talk) 22:35, July 28, 2012 (UTC)PMKLLCPMKLLC (talk) 22:35, July 28, 2012 (UTC) hi. thank you for redoing the trivia i wrote on the amazing spiderman. i am deeply sorry for making such a big deal about it. i did like how even though you deleted it, you ended up editing it, so that it made more sense. thank you for being understanding. Draven428 (talk) 20:18, August 2, 2012 (UTC)Draven428 Tariqfresh hi it's me how do you add your own pages and orginize your profile? i didnt know he was new !!! :I New Video Hi! Just letting you know that I placed a new video as the featured media. The content is similar (same movie, etc) but it's slightly different, and Wikia owns all the rights to this one, so it's preferable from that standpoint. Hope that's cool with you. Happy editing! LexiLexi (talk) 17:18, August 9, 2012 (UTC) dude why like are u so mean dude, chill Avengers 2 Should it get its own page now? It has an official release date and writer and director. If its still too soon I understand. I mostly just asked you because Im not very skilled at page creation and layout Tnt ntc (talk) 04:38, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Strike Out? I found this on the page for Natasha Romanoff... ''Iron Man 2: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.Edit ''To be added What is going on? Iron Man II already came out... so, what is this? Can I help?Aryn Tarra (talk) 18:43, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I get it. I didn't know there was a comic book. Thanks for your help! Aryn Tarra (talk) 18:48, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Edits Hi. I edited three pages and you unedited them. I have a screencap of James Falsworth "deceased" file from the deleted scenes, so... can I send to you. Or should I add that to his gallery so you can see that they do give fate following Captain America! Lilgirlost (talk) 15:02, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Stark's Birthday? Random question is... random. But I've seen a couple of dates floating around as to when Stark was born, and I was wondering where the May 10, 1971 came from (The Avengers list it as May 29, 1970). Thanks! Lilgirlost (talk) 17:59, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Where did you find Tony's birthday? The one i found is on www.tiki-toki.comCale2.0 (talk) 15:02, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for reply. I'm just going to go change a few facts. Cheers. Lilgirlost (talk) 20:26, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Thank you Cale2.0 (talk) 15:09, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Need help Hello. We haven't spoken sence I first came here, but I need your help. The whole table thing you made on your profile, how can I do that? I would like to know. [[User:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Rigby']] [[User talk:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Aww man! This sucks.']] 15:58, September 12, 2012 (UTC) I should of been more clear. The thing you have with all your favorite characters in images and links to their pages. [[User:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Rigby']] [[User talk:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Aww man! This sucks.']] 16:07, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for responding. I think your very good at your job. You kinda remind me of someone. I wonder who? Oh well, thanks. [[User:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Rigby']] [[User talk:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Aww man! This sucks.']] 16:13, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry I'm just making the table, then when I'm done, I change the images. Time saving so to speak. [[User:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Rigby']] [[User talk:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Aww man! This sucks.']] 16:54, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Hi This is coming to south florida to film and I would love to be invovled either as SI or PA or featured extra. Also would like to have a nightclub get involved to help with $. let me know please. Dan Update to related videos module Hi, I just posted this blog post about the related videos module. I wanted to make sure you saw it. Let me know there if you have any questions. Happy editing, --Sarah (help forum | blog) 00:02, September 20, 2012 (UTC) enter the chat enter in chat Avengers Blu-Ray Hey, just wanted to give you a head's up that I am going to be putting a video review of The Avengers Blu-Ray on the Home Video page and a Capt. America video is going up too! Gcheung28 (talk) 17:14, September 27, 2012 (UTC) lg16spears hey, whats the deal with lg16spears? i asked her a simple question and she just ignored me. i was looking at her talk page and i saw that you had this same problem. she keeps editing in things that are no where near confirmed and its pretty annoying. Amazing Spider-Man 2 rumors I can understand if you thought I was making it up, but I have proof. http://www.comicvine.com/news/mary-jane-confirmed-for-the-amazing-spider-man-2/145403/ NarutoRevival (talk) 19:52, October 19, 2012 (UTC)NarutoRevival Adding the Iron Man 3 trailer on the main page Hey, we thought it would be a good idea if we added the Iron Man 3 trailer to the main page and, while we're at it, switching the video on the film page from youtube to a Wikia video. The quality and speed is slightly better and there's no chance of it getting deleted since it comes from an official source. I'm going to go ahead and switch the video on the film page, but let me know if there are any problems with switching them out on the main page. Thank you! Manny 22:02, October 24, 2012 (UTC) enter in chat enter the chat CHAT Why? Why are you reverting all my edits? Is there something you have against me or is this another one of those narrow-minded wikis like Wookieepedia, Super Mario Wiki, and wikipedia itself? (not trying to sound disrespectful) You could have at least kept the bit about Riptide/Janos Quested's reaction to Banshee and just deleted the one about his unknown fate. Ghostkaiba297 (talk) 01:19, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for your welcome. Varese (talk) 07:42, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Videos Hello Doomlurker, To highlight all the great content on the Marvel Movies Wiki, we wanted to see if you were interested in exclusive video content from Wikia’s Video Library. We would be doing the bulk of the work by finding relevant great videos and embedding them on the wiki. To draw attention to the high-quality videos Wikia currently has, we wanted to ask if we could update a part of the Community Messages, and create a rotating gallery of videos where your current “Featured Media” section lives. It wouldn’t take any additional space on the mainpage, and an example can be seen here: http://ninokuni.wikia.com/wiki/Ni_No_Kuni_Wiki Let us know if you have any questions or concerns about the suggestions! ' PORTERFIELD ' 21:59, November 16, 2012 (UTC) BACK AGAIN hey, im back from the dead..... so what have i missed Pieguy721 (talk) 04:52, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Harry Osborn and Mary Jane Watson articles I created Harry Osborn and Mary Jane Watson articles for The Amazing Spider-Man 2. What happened to them? Did you delete them? If so, then what was the problem with it? The "Maxwell Dillon" article wasn't accurate so you deleted it, I get why that was deleted but...why would you delete the Harry and Mary Jane articles? I thought they were accurate. Elcidman 20:50, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Is there something wrong? I have edited The Amazing Spider-Man by adding music section but you reverted all my edits. Could you explain why you reverted my edits? Cheers Hector508 (talk) 01:10, January 15, 2013 (UTC) may i ask why you are taking down my stuff ?BlackNightmare10 (talk) 20:12, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Wikia Alliances Hey Adam, I wanted to let you know about Wikia's Alliances program. It's a fun new initiative that lets wikis choose to be part of three alliances: SciFi Galaxy, Heroes United, and Fantasy Fellowship. The details can be found here and you can sign up here! We would love it if Marvel Movies Wiki and DC Movies Wiki would participate! Kate 18:57, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Rhino Isn't Alex O'Hirn an alias of Aleksei Sytsevich anyway in the mainstream Marvel universe? I thought it was. - Redranger241 (talk) 17:02, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Oh ok, thanks for clearing that up. Redranger241 (talk) 17:19, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey Doomlurker, Do you mind please to stop changing the alias on Loki's page. Because Laufeyson is his real name(Last Name) , not an alias. Loki Odinson and The God of Mischief is an alias. So please don't change it again, Because the more you change it, The more i change it. So please don't change it. Thanks, Bruce Potter Marvel Movies / Wikia Contact Hi! I help create cool content for Wikia's entertainment communities, and I'd like to talk with you about an upcoming Marvel Movies-related project we're working on. Would you mind emailing me at brian@wikia-inc.com as soon as you can? Thanks! Brian 18:15, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Doomlurker. I must speak with you regarding the wasp page. I was reaonably convinced that Wasp was appearing in Iron Man 3. There was enough rumors, and even a few words from the producers that could have supported this dicsion to add iron man 3 to that page. Unfortuanatly, I was anaware that you had reverted my edit's and I thought the computer had made a mistake, so I mistakenly started an edit war with you. I was unaware of most of the wiki guidlines, and still you blocked me. There are a few wikipeadia pages outlineing guidlines that you yourself broke. "Don't bite the newbeis" I know I am not new to the wiki. But recently started editing. "The 3 revert rule." I was unaware of this rule and unkowingly broke it, but on the guidline page it clearly states that after the second revert, cooly and calmly send a message to the user explaining the issue. By breaing these guidlines you also broke another guidline. "Assume good faith". I apologise for any misinformation, but I was not intentionally being a troll. I apologise if this seems rude, and I am fully aware that sending a rude message to an admin could get me banned, but I needed to point to you that both of us are at fault. I failed to so enough reserch with reliable sources, and you jump to cunclusions about my intention. I apologise for my mistakes, and I forgive you for yours. Thank you for listening to my concern's, and I hope we can resolve this on civil terms MADmag94 (talk) 03:25, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Exelent. Okay. so I also jumep to some conclusions on this one. I am glad that we got that worked out. MADmag94 (talk) 21:34, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Hey Doomlurker. I just want to let you know that I am going to make pages for the more obscure iron man 3 armors, like the Silver Centurion, Heartbreaker, Shotgun, etc, etc. I was just wanting to let you know. true, your right. MADmag94 (talk) 23:54, March 31, 2013 (UTC) I was chekeing the blocked ip's for no reason, and now I know what you ment when you said you deal with alot of vandals, especially that cm punk guy. what is his problem. MADmag94 (talk) 21:58, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey. I was just thinking mabey we should make a page for electro. Or is it too early. sorry, I forgot to sign MADmag94 (talk) 22:07, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Question about universes hey doomlurker, why do we need all of the different universes. Why does the marvel cinematic universe have to be Earth-1999999 or something like that, and x-men something different. Can't we just lump all of the newer films together to make one big marvel cinematic universe. Universes oh okay. Exclusive Clip Hello! Would it be alright if I put an Iron Man: Rise of the Technovore video where the featured media is on the main page? It is an exclusive clip from the animated movie that Wikia just got! Let me know, thanks! Grace 18:10, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey doomluker. I am going to make a page for the mark 42 iron man armor, and was wondering how you make it in the format of the other iron man armor pages. Thatnks MADmag94 (talk) 14:46, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Iron Man Expert Showcase Hey, Doomlurker! We have a great video of some experts (users on Wikia) talking about Iron Man and I was wondering if I could switch out the featured video on your main page with this one? If you want to know more about the video, you can watch it here. Let me know if you're ok with me switching out the main page video, thanks! Grace 17:28, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Hello! I'm new to this wiki. Can you tell me why you undoed my edits? If Mark Marino keeps messing with the Aldrich Killian page and the Trevor Sennedy page, you can block him Larry1996 (talk) 17:17, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Killian's Real Alias in Iron Man 3 Killian may have called himself the Mandarin BUT he is not the offical Mandarin we know from the comics because Shane BLack purposely SCREWED up the character's role just to be a total A-hole not having to care or listen to what us fans want to expect. Sure Killian is the real Mandarin but ONLY for all the operations he aused. His real supervillain alias in the movie surely isn't firepower, It is FIREBRAND! Didn't you look it up in the dictionary? Or are you trying to upset alot of people by making The Mandarin some COUNTERFIT that doesn't have rings? Taggart Was spelt like that in the movie? I don't think I noticed. Redranger241 (talk) 19:33, April 30, 2013 (UTC) iron man 3 The Iron man movie hanst come out yet so why is there a summery Hello. :) Do you think Box-office number is needed to any Marvel movie's pages ? I'd like to see them in the templates. I'm Batman! :3 nobody eats my cookies! 18:47, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Added a bunch of new stuff but it was all deleted by you. What a waste of my time that was...at least you should've corrected the format or whatever issues there were with my edits. Anyway, the website DailySuperHero.com has a bunch of cool stuff that needs to be added to this website and I did it but I'm not doing it again. hi you stay the fuck away from my page (iron man 3 prelude) is all mine. you don't touch my stuff or i will ruin yours. My Wikia App Hello. My name is Nic and I'm from the Community Development Team. As you may or may not have heard, we recently released an application called My Wikia. We are hoping to bring this app to the attention of more people and for this reason could use some cooperation with this Wiki. We are hoping that you will allow us to display this Template in the upper-right hand column on your wiki. If you are fine with us displaying this, please let me know. Thanks. - Wagnike2 (talk) 13:24, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Hi. Hello there. I'm new here. Just curious, who is the founder of this wiki? Is he/she still around? :) Mixedfiction112 (talk) 11:08, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Doomlurker I was just thinking, sinse it's been all but confirmed that there going to appear, I think we should delete the thing on the quicksilverpage that says he will never be in an avengers movie, because according to Whedon he really wants them in Avengers 2 MADmag94 (talk) 14:10, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey Doomlurker. I just wanted to know if there was a reason why you keep delating my edit on the Trevor salltery page. I think the image that i placed fits perfectly,and tells alot about his charecter. Do you feel diffrent? If so,please let me know,and i'll stop trying to post it. Ah i see. Sorry about that. Thanks for letting me know. Aldrich Killian's connection with Ten Rings Hi Doomlurker, I just want to check, but why did you remove the edits I made on the Ten Rings and Killian's page? Drew Pearce had actually tweeted about those information and that was apparently meant to be the idea, in which despite not really being connected as an organization, they brought together Killian and the Ten Rings more as a thematic reference to the Mandarin, than Killian being literally the leader of the Ten Rings. If you have a source disproving Drew Pearce's claims I'm more than happy to read it though. DementedP (talk) 04:05, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Re:Thor Images Sorry about that! Feel free to delete the ones I uploaded then :) Grace 22:31, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Affiliating this wiki with other wikis Would you like to affiliate this wiki with the following wikis: *Marvel Comics Database Wiki *Marvel Movies Wiki *Iron Man Wiki *Hulk Wiki *Disney Wiki *Thor Wiki *Fantastic Four Movies Wiki *FANTASTIC 4 Wiki Lightening McQueen (talk) 18:07, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Hello Doom lurker, Why did you delete the mutaions page. I don't understand why you did. Ovid hawkins 1 (talk) 04:07, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Ovid hawkins 1 fixing the timeline: storm & cyclops i proposed that Storm appeared as a toddler in 1973 from X-Men Origins: Wolverine and Storm appeared as a teenager in 1962 from X-Men: First Class was a mistake. Storm's toddler age originally appeared in 1962 and her teenage age could have appeared as a teenager in 1973. Cyclops appeared as a kid in 1962 from X-Men: First Class and Cyclops appeared as a teenager in 1979 from X-Men Origins: Wolverine was correct. File:Cyclops_First_Class.jpg|Cyclops in 1962 (Permanent) File:Storm-First_Class.JPG|Storm in 1962 (Mistake), (Originally: 1973) File:XMenOriginsWolverine_Storm-thumb-500x254-13286.jpg|Storm in 1973 (Mistake), (Originally: 1962) File:Images.jpeg|Cyclops in 1979 (Permanent) --JarodMighty (talk) 19:07, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Editing a locked page Hi, I was wondering, how do you get permission to edit a locked page? I want to edit something to the Avengers: Age of Ultron page. Pixarfan939 (talk) 21:59, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Daredevi (Reboot) Rumors Thanks for the message i just thought it was about time someone updated the page so i thought why don't i just sign up and do it lol. TheMan95 Avengers : Age Of Ultron I apologize i have since watch the sdcc video's and it's quite dissapointing that they are changing the origin story but hopefully it won't be tony who created him that's two cheesey and easy. I just think that once you take ultron away from pym what else does he have other than shrinking and beating his wife? TheMan95 (talk) 21:55, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Well, despite the fact that Tony Stark will be Ultron's creator in the MCU and that Captain America 2 leads up to the events of Avengers 2, maybe Tony Stark should be in the post-credits scene Larry1996 (talk) 15:12, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for butting in..... :) But I think that Ant-Man will be more of an origin story, how Pym made Ultron, and Avengers 2 will show the Avengers fighting Ultron. Kick-Ass 2 Expert Showcase Feature Hi Doomlurker, Hope this message finds you well. Wikia recently posted a video from Comic-Con 2013 featuring an interview with the stars and director of the upcoming Kick-Ass 2 film. I was hoping you'd be okay with featuring it in the main slider on the Marvel Movies wiki. You can find the video here: http://video.wikia.com/wiki/File:Expert_Showcase_Special_Edition_-_Kick-Ass_2 Let me know! Thanks, Matt Mjolnir Why did you remove the image i put on Mjonir's page a transparent image is good Byzantinefire 02:59, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Affiliation with Iron Man Wiki We would like to officially affiliate with your wiki, so as to have similarly complete pages that are on par. We're still building up, and I'd like your agreement. Thanks in advance. Maximus Loo2012 14:35, July 31, 2013 (UTC) movie-citation How do we know that Pepper's quote refers to Christine?? [[User:HiddenVale|'''HiddenVale -]] MyTalkPage' 23:14, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Now, please before you delete my Aaron Taylor-Johnson edit, I want you to know that the actor confirmed himself he would be playing the role. So please don't yet again delete this information. Thankyou very much. Kamakazie97 (talk) 11:16, August 30, 2013 (UTC)Kamakazie97 In June 2013, ''Variety reported that Aaron Taylor-Johnson had entered talks to play Quicksilver, which Taylor-Johnson confirmed in a July 2013 Collider interview. Kamakazie97 (talk) 10:11, September 1, 2013 (UTC)Kamakazie97 Hello, It's me again as an overall Marvel fan and especially Spider-Man fan I feel obligated to look up as much information as I can about the upcoming film and edit the Rumors page,.....which I did. However you deleted it and I'm sure for good reason and you strike me as one of those people you needs a quote or conference. Well in the Sandiego Comicon Jamie Foxx was talking about Max Dillon and how he's a loner because he lives with his mother and was recently divoreced, also he's own mother forgot his Birthday! So that strikes me as someone who's a bit of a loner, so could you please confirm the "Electro may be a loner because he lost his family, his wife and his job." rumor because that's kind of a given. Thankyou Kamakazie97 (talk) 10:17, September 1, 2013 (UTC)Kamakazie97 X-Men Timeline Not sure if you are aware, but I have an wiki based on the X-Men Movies. With the timeline on this wiki, some things are wrong and I do have proof of why. I know that the timeline is messy itself but I think the closest one is mine. With Days of Future Past, they say they have been doing the Sentinel Program for 50 years which started in 1973, making that 2023. That would most likely mean that is the date where Days of Future Past takes place. X3 is in 2005. There is a scene where Beast is reading a magazine that is released in 2005, and in the novel, it gives dates to 1995 and 1985 about Jean Grey and Angel's scene. There is also the song Bye Bye Bye in X2 which was released in 2000 which is impossible to be in the 90's. If the film would take place about about a year or so before X3, then we can presume it is based in 2004. The whole 15 years I would say is another continuity error, I just prefer to follow Bryan Singer's timeline with those things. It is confusing but I do think that is the closest now. New Captain (talk • • ) 11:25, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Of cource not. It would be like mine. It is so confusing when figuring it out. It was almost giving me headaches. It's just some deffinet dates that were given are changed in your current one which I have on X-Men Movies Wiki. I just ignore the 15 years. Thanks for the permission. :) New Captain (talk • • ) 11:35, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Ok so I've fixed it. I'm sorry I couldn't make it into your style, I could probably do that tomorrow for you and add back what I took out. I don't know if they will ignore it, it's more about his memory loss and not knowing who he is. That doesn't mean they wouldn't change it in future films. This series is amazing, but as a massive fan, I can say that the timeline is terrible. I do think it can be fixed. Bryan Singer is great and it wasn't him who ruined it. So hopefully he can fix it. I do hope this series goes on for many years more, as it is now a new beginning. New Captain (talk • • ) 11:53, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Ok thanks for that. The timeline looks better. Sorry again for that. I just ran out of time and then resources. But thanks for that :) New Captain (talk • • ) 22:58, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Actually I would really like to talk to you about something-Secord (talk) 21:29, October 26, 2013 (UTC) I would like to meet you in chat and discuss what I want to talk to you about-Secord (talk) 21:29, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Hi Doomlurker, Thanks for the message- do you have any thoughts about the video ? Bits of trivia you would like to see in it? Lemme know! Peter 19:07, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Glad to hear it, thanks Adam. We'll have it for you early next week. Peter 16:10, October 29, 2013 (UTC) thor: the dark world pictures upload about thor: the dark world pictures you upload it just now where did you find them from? --JarodMighty (talk) 14:41, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Scarlett Johansson Hi Doomlurker! I have replaced the image on Scarlett Johansson,which is her photo during the 2013 Toronto International Film Festival premiere of Under the SkinJskylinegtr (talk) 03:26, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Copyright Violation Hi, there is an image on this wiki in need of deletion. Collector.jpg has been illegally captured by an optical recording device from a cinema screen. -- WarBlade (talk) 00:06, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Thor Trivia Video Ah, I see what happened - I looked up b-crats instead of all admins. His last edit here was in Oct, and he was active on Wikia as recently as yesterday. Can I reroute the question to you? :http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png @''' (profile)•(talk)•( ) 09:01, November 7, 2013 (UTC) ::Gotcha. Thanks for putting it up! :http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png '''@ (profile)•(talk)•( ) 19:12, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Hello I saw that you have reverted the changes I made on the Timothy Dugan and Johann Schmidt articles about them appearing i The Avengers. I would point out that you can see both charcters in flashbacks (stock footage from Captain America) in the scene where Steve Rogers is punching the boxing bag. I know these clips last under a second but shouldn't they still be counted as appearances. On Margaret Carters page she is mentioned as appearing, while being stock footage, and Tony Stark, General Ross and the Abomination are said to apperar in the One-shot The Counsulant while only being stock footage, isn't this the same case as whit Red Skull and Dum Dum in the Avengers? The page for the Howling Commandos actually states that Dugan can be seen in the Avengers. (LateDuck (talk) 00:42, November 8, 2013 (UTC)) ' Mr. Administrator, I know you don't like the information I'm posting and removing, but they said Wolverine 3 was in development, as well as Thor 3, so I ask this once, may I please create 2 of this articles? Larry1996 (talk) 04:27, November 9, 2013 (UTC) :: I believe it should have a page just like how Incredible Hulk 2 and cancelled films have pages. :: Zrksyd (talk) 04:37, November 9, 2013 (UTC) May I create rumor pages for Thor 3 and Wolverine 3? Larry1996 (talk) 15:52, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Alflyse edit Hey there, I made an edit on the Alflyse page but you undone my edit. I want to ask you why. Alice Krige didn't portrayed Alflyse in Thor: The Dark World. JimmyOlsen (talk) 22:25, November 11, 2013 (UTC) http://www.comicbookmovie.com/fansites/JoshWildingNewsAndReviews/news/?a=83602 Larry1996 (talk) 22:07, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Dude. Jeremy Renner is returning as Hawkeye. Joss Whedon and Jeremy Renner said so. User:MrMatt2001 Can I post a thing about the Civil War storyline in Age of Ultron? I thought of putting it on there, it's from my head Larry1996 (talk) 20:30, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. Project Hello! We're starting a cool new video project where we are going to produce a weekly video that looks at the night before's episode of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. and pulls out cool trivia and Easter eggs mentioned. The first video just went up and I put it in a blog found here. Since this is a weekly thing, I was wondering if you'd mind the videos going up on the main page for people to see (for this video and all future videos). Let me know if that's okay, thanks! Grace (profile)•(talk) 23:34, November 20, 2013 (UTC) :Awesome, I'll add it to the media section now. Thanks for getting back to me so quickly! Grace (profile)•(talk) 18:36, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Doomlurker, just noticed that you reverted my edit on the Seeds episode page. Would you prefer that these trivia videos not go on any of the episode pages? Would the season page for Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. be alright? Grace (profile)•(talk) 22:03, January 15, 2014 (UTC) :Great, I'll put a gallery up now. Thanks! Grace (profile)•(talk) 22:09, January 15, 2014 (UTC) X-Men Origins: Wolverine Videos A user on X-Men Movies Wiki asked about the character videos from the film and why two of them aren't on here and wanted me to help with that. They said that you or someone else removed them from only Wolverine and Stryker while everyone else has that. So is it okay that they can be on the pages since they are the only ones missing. New Captain (talk • • ) 06:25, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Licensed Video Swap Hola, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Community Development team. Recently our Special:LicensedVideoSwap tool has been updated with a list of new content for your wiki. For more information on this, please view here. If you would like assistance in swapping these videos, feel free to ask. - Wagnike2 (talk) 19:19, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Quicksilver I find it quite unfair that Quicksilver in the MCU is just labeled Pietro Maximoff but the version in the X-Men films has to have '(Earth-10005)' after it. Why does the MCU version have a label after it but the other one does? I just find it unfair. New Captain (talk • • ) 01:18, November 24, 2013 (UTC) I understand that but they will both be fairly recent. There is also a possibility of them both returning. Why can't the name be a redirect to the disambiguation page of Quicksilver and let them both have a bracket after their name? New Captain (talk • • ) 11:03, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Fair enough. I just found it unfair to the X-Men's version which is my favourite movie series. But I was also thinking that if they ever want to use them, which I think they would, then it would have to change here. New Captain (talk • • ) 11:12, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Then can you fix http://marvel-movies.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Larry1996/%22Grey%22_stars_as_Supervillains in this wikia and http://dcmovies.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Larry1996/%22Grey%22_stars_as_Supervillains in DC Movies Wiki? Please Larry1996 (talk) 17:21, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, thanks very much, you are a genius, a brilliant administrator! Larry1996 (talk) 17:29, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey, can i create a Captain America 3 Rumors page? Please, i have a source which may have something to do with Captain America dying, http://www.comicbookmovie.com/captain_america/news/?a=89201 Larry1996 (talk) 22:01, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Recent edits to Pietro Maximoff and Sif Greetings Doomlurker. I understand why you removed the part about him being called Quicksilver, but shouldn't the introduction give... well, a little more of an introduction? Surely there is a better way to introduce the character than, "'Pietro Maximoff is capable of moving and thinking at superhuman speeds." Maybe, "Pietro Maximoff is the brother of Wanda Maximoff. He has the ability to move and think at superhuman speeds." Starting of just saying what he can do seems to be a poor way to start an article to me. Also, why was my edit to Sif reverted? All I did was fix some poorly worded sentences. As far as the Wanda Maximoff edit, that makes sense and I'm fine with it, just as long as the line "She has abilities" isn't in there. Thanks, --Stallord's Minion (talk) 01:19, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Movies in Production Update May you please remove the icon of Thor: The Dark World from the Movies in Production section. Zrksyd (talk) 01:51, November 30, 2013 (UTC) I'm thinking of Iron Man 3 and Captain America: The Winter Soldier being similar, due to the hidden antagonist being responsible for the antagonist in the movie, a "Grey" star in the movie, and the hero's friend getting put in a coma, may i place "The movie may be similar to Iron Man 3, due to the hero's friend getting put in a coma, a "Grey" star in the movie and the hidden antagonist being responsible for the antagonist in the movie"? Larry1996 (talk) 17:16, November 30, 2013 (UTC) TASM 2 Did you see the trailer?--Red Average (talk) 22:31, December 5, 2013 (UTC) It is with TASM2 and DoFP--Red Average (talk) 22:46, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Oh yeah and GOTG--Red Average (talk) 23:06, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Indeed--Red Average (talk) 23:14, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey a question would you rather see Spider-Man in his own film series or part of the MCU--Red Average (talk) 23:14, December 5, 2013 (UTC) OK--Red Average (talk) 23:20, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Are their any jobs i could do on the wolo Red Average (talk) 23:25, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Ok, When you do message me always happy to help.--Red Average (talk) 23:33, December 5, 2013 (UTC) May I create the rumors page of X-Men Apocalypse? Larry1996 (talk) 23:37, December 5, 2013 (UTC) The only rumor i have is Apocalypse will be the film's main antagonist Larry1996 (talk) 00:16, December 6, 2013 (UTC) May I change something in Earth-10005, I have learned that Logan saving Yashida took place in 1945, and 60 years later in 2005 Larry1996 (talk) 03:35, December 7, 2013 (UTC) marvel cinematic universe comic tie-ins - canon & non-canon solution i did some research on marvel cinematic universe wikia and i need it to get it all clear. Here's are the comics that they are canon: *Black Widow Strikes *Captain America: First Vengeance *Fury's Big Week *Iron Man: Fast Friends *Iron Man: I Am Iron Man! *Iron Man: Security Measures *Iron Man: The Coming of the Melter *Iron Man 2: Black Widow: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. *Iron Man 2: Fist of Iron *Iron Man 2: Public Identity *Iron Man 2: Nick Fury: Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. *Iron Man 2: Phil Coulson: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. *Iron Man 3 Prelude *Nick Fury: Spies Like Us *The Avengers: The Avengers Initiative *The Incredible Hulk: The Fury Files *Thor: The Dark World Prelude here are the comics that they are inspired canon: *Burger King Thor exclusive *Captain America: Evil Lurks Everywhere *Iron Man: The Price of Doing Business *Target Iron Man 2 Custom Comic *The Incredible Hulk: The Big Picture *Thor: God of Thunder and here are the comics that they are not canon: *Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (comic) *Captain America & Thor: Avengers NOTE: Spider-Man does not appeared in the marvel cinematic universe. In Thor: The Dark World - Malekith did not metioned Alflyse: The Queen of the Dark Elves and she didn't appeared in marvel cinematic universe and malekith faces is the opposite in the comic & Loki fights Malekith instead he fights Algrim. and in thor the god of thunder game, the Vanir have been wiped out by Mangog. but in the thor 2 movie the vanir are still active. i looked it on the marvel cinematic universe wikia. --JarodMighty 21:17, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Hi I am a normal user on here, I would like to know what do you think about the fluid set out on Wikia. I find it to be a great asset on here. So yeah, I just want to your opinion on it. May I please create the "Captain America 3 rumors" page, please? I'll make some sources for it Larry1996 (talk) 02:24, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Created Characters Category Can you please add Category:Created Characters to most of the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. I've already done Coulson's team and Raina? Zrksyd (talk) 01:00, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Thor: The Dark World should not be on the home page where it says "Movies in Production" In other words, Image:MIP.png|center default Portal:Movies in production desc none should be this, Image:MIP.png|center default Portal:Movies in production desc none Zrksyd (talk) 17:59, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Changing Daredevil and Fantastic Four pages Can you change the Daredevil (Johnson series) and Fantastic Four (Story series) pages, so it is clarified they are not part of the MCU or Earth-10005, respectively? Zrksyd (talk) 17:57, December 26, 2013 (UTC) What is Natalie Portman's Marvel Contract? Larry1996 (talk) 00:37, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Eddie Brock having a page On the Daily Bugle Tumblr Page, this page was written: December 12, 2013 By Eddie Brock What began as a mob shoot-out escalated into a full-blown superhuman slugfest when the vigilante known as Spider-Man appeared on the scene. An argument inside the Zero One Lounge turned ugly when reputed mob enforcer, “Fancy” Dan Brito, pulled a gun on rivals from the Manfredi crime family. As club-goers fled onto the streets of the Meatpacking District, Spider-Man dropped down out of the sky. Not content to merely take the law into his own hands, bystanders claimed that Spider-Man mocked the thugs as he delivered a one-two punch that sent them soaring. “It was hard to see from where I was hiding,” said witness Andrea Moore of Park Slope, “but I heard someone, I’m pretty sure it was Spider-Man, say, ‘I hope you’re not afraid of heights,’ and then one of those guys screamed as he landed on top of a fire escape.” When pressed about any crimes she may have witnessed Spider-Man committing, Moore replied, “Crimes? It’s not a crime to round up stray dogs. What the hell are you talking about?” Spider-Man disappeared as police arrived to find a dozen mobsters restrained with unmistakable webbing. Brito and his accomplices, Jackson “Montana” Brice and Raymond “The Ox” Bloch, spent the night in the 10TH Precinct holding cell. The NYPD has yet to announce what charges, if any, they plan to bring against the smack-talking vigilante. Brito, led away in handcuffs, was overheard describing the encounter with the web-slinger: “Just when I thought I was out, he pulled me back in.” This article confirms the existence of Eddie Brock in the Amazing Spider-Man universe and therefore should have a page. Plus, this is the same site that justified Ratha's death. Zrksyd (talk) 00:39, December 27, 2013 (UTC) All Hail the King Hi. I left this note on the Infinity Gauntlet page and on the Infinity Stones page because I think there's a mistake. Am I wrong ? "(Hey the Tesseract is the Cosmic Cube, how can it be the Space Gem ? and how can it fit into the Infinity Gauntlet ? Will someone correct this ? Also, all gems seem present on the Infinity Gauntlet, what am I missing here ?)" The "All Hail the King" should be added to the Template:Marvel Cinematic Universe films: This, should be this: Zrksyd (talk) 19:44, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Hey man, I wanna modify the Steve Rogers page. I've edited the article several times previously, but editing's locked. I'd appreciate your help. Can I remove Paul Rudd from Hank Pym, due to the fact they possibly announced that Scott Lang will be Ant-Man? Larry1996 (talk) 09:11, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Images Hey there Doomlurker. While I do plan to eventually start beefing up and expanding the Avengers-era articles, as well as the X-Men articles, images are my main area of expertise. And that is where I am mainly focusing my attention for the near future. I do mark older images for deletion that I've made obsolete with newer, higher quality images. I see you are deleting some of those tagged images, but it is still tending to leave Category:Candidates for deletion filling up. Would you like me to keep you up to speed here on your talk page on images as I mark them for deletion so they don't keep using up Wikia server space? There is also the issue of those tagged images no longer qualifying as as they are not being used in articles. - JMAS 06:21, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Someone's undoing my edits! Someone is undoing my edits on The Amazing Spider-Man 3 rumors, that I found, and someone must be undoing them, so could you help me find out who so that they could stop? Tragould (talk) 13:45, January 19, 2014 (UTC)Tragould P.S. Why would anyone go for racism now since Marvel hasn't been doing it for years why now, since Foxx is Electro the make seems to racial! Tragould (talk) 13:45, January 19, 2014 (UTC)Tragould